


Strawberries in the Morning

by sageclover61



Series: Supernatural One-Word Bingo 2019 [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Breakfast, Cute, Fluff, Love, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 05:16:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18025409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sageclover61/pseuds/sageclover61
Summary: Just a day in the bunker eating breakfast. Domestic Sabriel fluff ensues.





	Strawberries in the Morning

“Something smells delicious,” Sam said as he stepped into the kitchen. “What are you making?”

 

“Crepes. I wanted to see if they’re really as good as Gabriel says. And before you start whining about how much sugar is in them, you rabbit, there’s a bowl of fresh fruit on the table to put on them.”

 

Sam walked over to the table and plucked out a blueberry.  He rolled it between two of his fingers and determined that the berry was just the right firmness. He put it in his mouth and let the flavors explode across his tongue. Juice dripped down his chin, but he didn’t move to deal with it.

 

Before Sam could comment on the fruit itself, Gabriel walked in. “Is that breakfast I smell?” Without waiting for an answer he ignored Dean’s position at the stove in favor of giving Sam a “good morning” kiss, aka lapping softly at the juice running down Sam’s chin and then kissing him on the mouth, tongue exploring the crevices of Sam’s mouth as he followed the sweet taste of blueberry.

 

Dean glanced at them, but merely rolled his eyes at their antics and returned to pouring crepe batter onto the skillet.

 

Sam broke the kiss, reaching for an overly ripe strawberry. Juice dripped down his fingers as he stretched to put the piece of fruit in Gabriel’s mouth. He watched Gabriel chew the piece of fruit thoughtfully as he licked his fingers slowly.

 

Castiel walked in, his attention turning to Dean first. “Why are you making breakfast?” he asked. “Gabriel could have snapped something up.”

 

“Because I like cooking.” Dean flipped the crepe in the pan over, and determining that it was done, put it atop the other finished crepes on a plate beside the stove. “It’s ready, if you two are done teasing each other. What are you trying to do anyway, it’s  _ just  _ fruit.”

 

Sam blushed sheepishly, taking a seat in the nearest chair. There were plenty of chairs around the table, but Gabriel climbed into Sam’s lap anyway.

 

Castiel took a seat on the corner of the table to Sam’s left as Dean brought the plate of crepes to the center of the table, within reach of everyone. He took the seat that was directly opposite of Castiel, to Sam’s right.

 

Gabriel served both himself and Sam on the same plate. “You can share with me, Sasquatch.” He poured a liberal serving of whip cream and mixed fruit on the fluffy paper thin breakfast and then proceeded to try to eat it with his fingers.

 

“Fork, Gabriel,” Dean chided gently, holding up his own fork in demonstration and he cut up his his powder sugar laden crepe.

 

Castiel stared at the crepe on his own plate. “I’m not sure I understand the purpose of this,” he said, brow crinkling with his confusion.

 

“It’s  _ food  _ Cas, but you can’t just eat it plain old. That’s  _ boring _ . Do you want syrup or fruit or something on it?”

 

“Can I put honey on it?”

 

“Absolutely!” Sam reached for the jar of honey, passing it in Castiel’s direction. His enthusiasm came less from wanting honey on his own crepes and more that an incident was possibly about to be avoided because Castiel would eat almost anything as long as there was honey on it.  _ Who knew that Gabriel wasn’t the only angel with a sweet tooth. _

 

“That kinda defeats the purpose of having other things to put on it, but I guess you like what you like,” Dean said, watching as Castiel saturated the crepe with most of the jar of honey.

 

Sam wrinkled his nose in distaste at the amount of sweetener Castiel was using, but said nothing as Gabriel broke a piece of crepe off with his fingers and wrapped it around another blueberry before placing it in Sam’s mouth

 

“Fork!” Dean repeated, rolling his eyes at the archangel’s antics.

 

Sam chewed, and then kissed at Gabriel’s neck where a speck of whip cream had fallen.

 

“Do such displays of affection fall under normal early morning behavior for humans?” Castiel asked, abandoning his honey drenched food in favor of watching Sam and Gabriel with curiosity and mild interest.

 

“Just  _ eat  _ your breakfasts. Gabriel, if you’re going to be a problem, I’m sure you can find  _ another  _ chair that is not _ my brother _ .”

 

“I’m quite happy right here, thank you.” Gabriel shifted, purposefully rubbing certain limbs against certain other places of Sam’s anatomy.

 

Sam choked on his breakfast. Really, he should have seen that coming. Because Gabriel was always a flirt, and a nuisance, although Sam found that he didn’t really mind all that much about either.

 

Dean rolled his eyes. “Don’t listen to your brother, Cas. He is a  _ terrible  _ example of humanity”

 

“Well fuck you too, Deano. I’ve been doing this whole “human thing” since before the founder of your lineage was even thought about being created. So I’d say I know an whole lot more about it than you would.” Gabriel grinned. “He’s the one you shouldn’t be listening to, Cas. This is perfectly normal behavior for romantically attracted humans.”

 

Dean stuck out his tongue.

 

“Dean? Can I sit on your lap, too?”

 

Dean stared at his angel, but the expression adorning Cas’ face was perfectly earnest. If anything, he’d stolen Sam’s patented puppy dog expression, like he  _ really  _ wanted to sit on Dean’s lap. But if anyone knew how to avoid and decline those particular expressions, it was Dean, with his infinite practice. “No, Cas. Eat your breakfast.”

 

“It just takes like honey and molecules.”

 

“Then you’re doing it wrong, because everything about it is absolutely delicious!” Gabriel declared, just as he shoveled another wad of crepe (mostly whip cream) in his mouth.

 

“You’d better not be eating my share too,” Sam chided gently, reaching around Gabriel to grab another strawberry. All in all, it wasn’t that bad of a way to spend a morning. He liked spending quality time with the rest of his family and at least this wasn’t as potentially traumatizing and is could have been and sure, Gabriel was definitely doing a pretty decent job of trying to get him wound up but that was par for the course of dating an archangel. Particularly someone as keen on instant gratification as Gabriel was. But that was probably slightly less archangel and slightly more from masquerading as a pagan god for millenia.

 

And Sam, of course, had no brain mouth filter. “Gabe, I was wondering, did you really raise an eight legged horse and the Midgard Serpent?”

 

“Yep! Beautiful children, which I gave birth to myself, might I add. They still send me post cards ever once in awhile. Hela and Fenrir, too.”

 

“You sired nephilim?!” Castiel exclaimed.

 

Gabriel tilted his head, almost condescendingly. “So what? It’s not like Dad gives a horse’s shit-” 

 

“Gabriel! You can’t say things like that at breakfast!”

 

“- About anything at all, and who else is going to give a damn? They’re mine, and I love them, and anyone who says anything bad about them can go fuck themselves with pinecones.”

 

Dean laughed, and scooped another crepe onto Cas’ plate, before taking a healthy bite from his own plate. 

 

Sam looked adoringly at where his archangel was shoveling his face, and somehow managing to look good while doing so, with whipped cream, and felt a smile creep over his face.

Gabe spotted him, and gave him a big cheesy(whipped creamy, but ehh) grin. 

 

Life was good.


End file.
